Spells, Charms, and Red X
by Chantra
Summary: Why are you guys not reveiwing? PLEASE do so! RobXOC and other pairings in later chapters. My first fic so please review and no flames!
1. Part 1

Rain pelted the asphalt of a Jump City road she had no idea the name of. Chantra hadn't been to Jump City in thirteen years. She had been born here, she knew that much, but her child hood up to age five was a total blur. The streets and buildings were strangers to her. She had met X along the way somehow, she didn't remember exactly. He had come looking for her, she was surprised and didn't know him at first. But he explained things and she took in his teachings like a bible. He had said she had powers and said that she only used them in her crimes. But they came with a price, she had forgotten everything she did during that time. He taught her to harness her powers and use them whenever she pleased. She never doubted him or in his intentions, and now after a year on her own, he was calling on her.

She continued to walk down the street, raindrops parting inches above her body, a light glow surrounded her. She stopped walking for a moment and took in her surroundings. X had told her that he'd be waiting for her at midnight in the park, at the corner of 1st and 72nd. She glanced up at the bright green street signs, and sure enough, they read 1st and 72nd streets. Across the street was the park, she started to walk towards it. But as soon as she took a step a thin, muscular, arm encircled her waist, pulling her gently off her balance. Stumbling, she fell into the set of arms that pulled her.

"Hey Chantra'" teased a sultry voice, that had somewhat of a robotic tint in it. She nestled up against his chest, welcoming the warmth he gave.

"Hey," she teased back.

"I hope you were looking for me," he commented playfully.

"Always," she smirked. He smoothed back her now wet hair, she had let her barrier down for him! She pulled away from him and put it back up with a wave of her hand, now around the both of them. He chuckled at her.

"You know I love the rain," He said pulling her back to him, closer than they had ever been before. She stared up into the mask covering his face, she shuddered at it's grim appearance. A skull-like white section ran half-way down his face, four teeth-like spokes poked out at the bottom, and a blood red X that looked like a gash decorated the left part of his forehead. "You've gotten much more powerful," he stated, staring at her invisible barrier. She nodded silently.

He traced one of the ancient runes on her left temple. "That one's glowing," he stated. Her hand instinctively ran up to the place he pointed out. She conjured up a pocket mirror with a short summoning spell. She peered at the small reflection, one of her favorite runes, (name of rune), the ancient Scandinavian word for Love. She admired it for a split second, than hated it. These runes gave away her emotions, her everything, and it was a good thing no one this century could read them. If they could, they would know all her weaknesses.

Chantra had been born with these runes, almost like tattoos, over certain parts of her body. They represented all her emotions, but there were two that were more important than the others. Hope and Love. They were the ones X had told her to concentrate on to do her more powerful magick. Hope, on the right temple, Love on the left. She would press her middle and pointer finger to them when she concentrated. Other runes, which contained even more emotions, were located along her legs from mid thigh to ankle. The rest were found from her shoulder to wrist. They were all three inches long, and total she had over a hundred runes on her body. Chantra was very sensitive and in tune to her emotions, since she could see them at all times. But she hated when someone made notice of them. She sighed, and folded the mirror into the wind, sending it back to where ever it had come from.

"It was nothing," she assured Red X, her love and mentor.


	2. Part 2

The next morning at Titans' Tower, Robin was pummeling his punching bag. He was warming up, today was a practice day for all the Titans, and he couldn't wait to get started. Roundhouse, uppercut, duck. Roundhouse, uppercut, duck. Adrenaline pumped through him, he didn't know why he felt this way, but he was pretty sure something big was gonna happen today. Blaring horns and red lights went off all around the tower. Trouble! He ran as fast as he could to the hall where the other Titans had already grouped.

"Robbery! Jump City House of Jewels, I can get us there in two minutes if we take the T- car..." Cy started.

"Fine," snapped Robin, he was eager to get there, no matter how. He knew this was where he would find the source of his jumpiness. "Let's go, we're not busting anyone just sitting here."


	3. Part 3

The room shot up in a multitude of colors as she practiced for him. He had brought her here, wanting to see all she had learned. He seemed mesmerized by her new found power, but when ever she slipped up or said a word wrong the corners of his mouth went up ever so slightly. Then, he started to take notes on a yellowed piece of paper. This caught her eye and anger flared up in her.(As well as glowed a bright red somewhere along her shin) What was he to be making fun of her stumbles? He noticed her glaring at him and laughed nervously. He crumbled the piece and threw it over his shoulder. He narrowed his eyes mischievously. X walked up to her and slid an arm around her waist pulling her to his chest. He buried his head in the crook of her neck, and she cooled off, loving the feeling of his closeness. He moved his mouth to her ear and spoke softly into it.

"Let's go rob something," he whispered. She recoiled.

"What?!" Chantra gasped. He pulled her to him again, a bit rougher this time.

"Come on, it'll be fun," he chuckled. Chantra freed herself from his grasp and looked to the ground. She didn't want to steal anything, those days were over. He realized her looks and his shoulders slumped. "Chantra, it'll be the perfect place to test your restraint." She stared him down. He knew that one more heist might set her into her deadly spree, and he trusted her to keep control anyway. She would do this one more time, for him.


	4. Part 4

Sirens racked her brain as she flew down the street, evading her followers at any cost. X was right next to her with the same stupefied look on his face. How did those... people... almost catch them? How were they still on their tails? Had they gotten that sloppy? He grabbed her arm suddenly and pulled her into a hidden alley off to the left. He drew her into the darkest corner and pushed her up against the wall, his body pressed to hers. They remained in this position until the sirens ceased. When that moment came his body relaxed and he backed slightly away. He pressed a silent kiss to her forehead and smoothed her hair back.

"You O.K.?" he asked. She nodded, then he grinned. Chantra was puzzled, how could he be so bubbly? They had almost gotten caught, and for what? Nothing. Not one scrap of loot. He made a low bow to her and when he arose he revealed a scarlet box with gold lettering. It read:

Property of Jump City

House of Jewels

Diamond # 57

He gave the box to her and grinned again. She was still staring at the box when a lightning-like green bolt ripped right through the space between X's mask and her face. She jumped around to the place where it had come from and she was face to face with the group that had almost caught them back in the House of Jewels. Now she got a better look at them.

There was a strange looking green boy with what looked like a fang sticking up over his top lip. There was what looked like a half-man half-machine sort of... thing, a girl who she now realized must have thrown the bolt, since her hands now glowed in a circle of green. There was a girl who had gray skin and was wearing a blue cloak, and there was a boy in a mask with black spiky hair, and what seemed a circus performers outfit. She wanted to burst out in laughter over this bunch of misfits, but she didn't feel it was a good moment, not with the situation and all.

She narrowed her eyes and put a protection barrier around X. She didn't feel like hiding behind a shield at the moment. No, she wanted to fight. She concentrated on her power like X had taught her, and sure enough a second later her runes started to glow a brilliant gold and her dark brown hair stood up on end, filled with electricity, filled with power. She began to rise into the air, her irises now pure gold. The teens got fidgety and looked ready to strike at any moment, but the guy in the circus suit held them back. The word leader flashed through her mind and she decided to take him out first.


	5. Part 5

Her eyes, it was the eyes that stopped him from ordering the Titans to attack with everything they had. That girl was powerful, there was no doubt about that, but there was a softness about her. She was staring at him now. He grinned at her, trying to get on friendly terms. He realized immediately it was the wrong thing to do, she seemed enraged that he dare smile at her. She cried out and raised her hands over her head, staring at him with those gold eyes all the time... he registered at once her intentions... she was planning to destroy him in one blow.


	6. Part 6

She had the power in her palms, it was bubbling inside her and her body yearned to let it out, but the way he had smiled at her, the way he tried to welcome her... she just couldn't do it.


	7. Part 7

He let out his breath and took a cautious step towards the girl, she had put down her defenses, her power and let him in. He stole a glance at the other titans. NO! They were powered up and in the middle of hitting her while she was down.

"TITANS NOOOO!" he roared. But it was too late. It was to late when she looked up and saw the impending attack. It was too late when her face turn ugly with terror. It was too late when she was hit with the most powerful attacks Robin had ever seen.


	8. Part 8

**Hey! Softballtitan009… WOW! I mean, thanx… wow… you reviewed on every chappie… IN ONE DAY! Thanx A LOT! **

Cyborg stared into his computer screens, watching the red line flatten. He heard Robin draw in a sharp breath.

"NO!" Rob screamed. Robin ran to the girl and shook her, her head rolled and she let out a groan. "NO! You can't die, NO! I WON'T LET YOU!" He shook her harder. Cyborg turned back to the screen which was now giving off a continuous beep. The red line was flat. She wouldn't come back. Robin yelled and whipped around, faster than lightning, he sent a bird-a-rang whizzing past Cyborg's head. "HOW COULD YOU DO THIS?" Robin shouted. Cyborg put his hands up defensively.

"Whoa man, calm down." He said.

"Why did you kill her!?" Robin exclaimed. He stared at every one of the titans. They grouped around him.

"Robin… please, do not yell." Starfire said, worried. Raven came up to him.

"Starfire's right. You should be thanking us, not berating us." She said dispassionately. He stared her coldly in the eye.

"Thanking you, for killing an innocent girl, someone who could've helped us?!" He shouted. Beast Boy popped his head between Rae's and Rob's.

"Dude, she was totally gonna annihilate you!" He yelled and waved his hands above his head. Robin's face reddened with anger and he turned his back on the team. Starfire reached a hand out to his shoulder.

"Robin…"

"GO AWAY… ALL OF YOU!" He yelled. Starfire retracted her hand sharply and let a sort of squeak of fear. At any other time Robin would've felt sorry for what he did because of that squeak. But now it just aggravated him more. "GET OUT!" The Titans practically raced out the door. Robin walked over to the medical bed where the girl lay. He pushed back a strand of thick brown hair from her face. He removed his mask and threw it across the room. He slipped to his knees and raised his eyes to the heavens. "YOU SEE?? YOU SEE WHAT I'M DOING FOR HER?" Tears streamed from his eyes for the first time in ten years.

**So? Do you like it? Please R&R!!!**


End file.
